


The Day  Bruce Wanted to Forget

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: The day came every year and Bruce just wanted to be alone, occasionally though he would let one person in





	The Day  Bruce Wanted to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday Dr. Bruce Banner, I'm a few minutes late but it's here

Thor rolled over in bed, hoping to pull his husband into his arms, but the younger man wasn’t there. Thor sat up confused wondering where Bruce had gone until he checked his phone and saw the date. This explained why Bruce was gone, he always wanted to be alone on this day. He had even left his phone on his nightstand so he wouldn‘t have to deal with messages wishing him a happy birthday. Because for Bruce his birthday was never happy. Not after his mom died.

It took a long time for Bruce to open up about what happened that day. He had learned in pieces what happened that day. First the basic story of how Bruce lost his mother. Then how it had happened on his birthday. Then finally when his birthday was. Before that, Thor would be left to wonder when Bruce would disappear for a day. Only for him to slink into their bed that night, eyes red from crying, emotionally exhausted, deflecting Thor’s questions. Eventually, Bruce told him where he usually was, but understanding that he needed to be alone Thor didn’t look for him.

Thor tried to go about his day as usual but was worrying about Bruce. After finishing his own breakfast, he went to check on Bruce, realizing he might not have eaten. Thor fixed his husband something light to eat before going to find him.

Thor ended up finding him in the greenhouse. He was sitting on the bench near the bed of Peruvian lilies, hunched over, clearly deep in thought. Thor cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Bruce looked up at him, eyes red, he looked as if he had aged a decade overnight.  
“Oh, hey Thor,” he rasped, his voice hoarse from lack of use

“I brought you breakfast darling,” Thor explained his voice low, he knew that Bruce was sensitive at the moment and didn’t want to overwhelm him.

“Thank you,” Bruce replied, taking the plate from his husband’s hands, picking at the food

“I shall be going then,” Thor said, turning to exit the greenhouse.

“Stay,” Bruce asked. The gesture surprised Thor. Usually, Bruce preferred to mourn alone, only his thoughts and memories accompanying him. 

“Alright,” Thor replied, sitting on the bench next to Bruce. He lightly put his hand over the scientist’s.

"These were her favorite," Bruce explained. His voice was distant as if he was disconnected from the whole situation. 

“They’re beautiful,” Thor replied admiring the flowers but keeping an eye on Bruce. Slowly, his walls came down, and Bruce sobbed. Thor pulled him into his arms as Bruce held onto him for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
